gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn of the Dinosaurs 2
Dawn of the Dinosaurs 2 is the sequel of Dawn of the Dinosaurs and it's a fighting game of dinosaurs and fictional creatures, following the same style as Combat of Giant - Dinosaur Strike, the same as the prequel excepct with adventure based levels, boss battles and some of the challenges. It is developed by Ubisoft and published by SEGA for the platform systems of PlayStation 3, XBox360 and Nintendo Wii. Main menu *'Story': An alternative single player mode to domination. The hunter army have invaded the world of dinosaurs. Only one dinosaur must survive the challenges and stop them. *'Domination': the classic arcade mode, completing it with a dinosaur will unlock another one. *'Tug of war': the classic survival mode with unlimited opponents. *'Land of survival': see in gameplay. *'Tournament': a simple tournament with 4, 8, 12 or 16 dinosaurs. *'Sub boss battles': pits against the player against Sub bosses from the story. *'Boss battles': Pits the player against bosses from the story starting from a random mutant dinosaur or a match with Shadow and ending with the final battle with the final boss. *'Versus' *'Gallery' *'Options' Gameplay Playable dinosaurs Ground dinosaurs *Tyrannosaurus Rex (T-Rex) *Triceratops *Brachiosaurus *Stegosaurus *Dilophosaurus *Allosaurus *Spinosaurus *Diplodicus *Polacanthus *Lexovisaurus *Velociraptor *Corythosaurus *Ouranosaurus *Therizinosaurus *Pachycephalosaurus *Augustinia (unlockable) *Prenacephale (unlockable) *Stigymolach (unockable) *Styracosaurus (unlockable) *Ankylosaurus (unlockable) *Parasaurolophus (unlockable) *Cryolophosaurus (unlockable) *Nothronychus (unlockable) *Alxosaurus (unlockoble) *Deinocheirus (unlockable) *Olorotitan (unlockable) *Rebbacchisaurus (unlockable) *Pachirhynosaurus (unlockable) *Eustreptospondylus (unlockable) *Neovenator (unlockable) *Baryonyx (unlockable) *Iguanodon (unlockable) *Dracorex (unlockable) *Amargasaurus (unlockable) *Beclespinax (unlockable) *Shunosaurus (unlockable) *Chasmosaurus (unlockable) *Tarbosaurus (unlockable) *Scypionix (unlockable) *Massospondylus (unlockable) *Wuerhosaurus (unlockable) *Yangchunosaurus (unlockable) *Toujiangosaurus (unlockable) Flying dinosaurs *Pteranodon *Quetzacoatlus (unlockable) *Archeopteryx *Icthyornis (unlockable) Sea dinosaurs *Elasmosaurus *Liopleurodon *Opthalmosaurus *Hybodus *Thalassmodon (unlockable) *Henodus (unlockable) *Temmodontosaurus (unlockable) *Cretoxyrhina (unlockable) *Tylosaurus (unlockable) *Dolichorynchops (unlockable) *Nothrosaurus (unlockable) *Hesperonis (unlockable) Sub bosses Protoceratops (unlocked by defeating domination 5 times, domination and first level) Nodosaurs (unlocked by beating domination 10 times, domination and first level) Ornitholesties (unlocked by beating domination 15 times, domination and first level) Hesperosaurus (unlocked by beating domination 20 times, domination and first level) Barosaurus (unlocked by beating domination 25 times, domination and first level) Camptosaurus (unlocked by beating domination 30 times, domination and first level) Homalocephale (unlocked by beating domination 35 times, domination and first level) Nemiongosaurus (unlocked by beating domination 40 times, domination and first level) Stokeosaurus (unlocked by beating domination times, domination and second level) Saurophagonax (unlocked by beating domination times domination and second level) Chimeria (third level) Manticore (third level) Wyvern (third level) Pyramid creature queen guard (third level) Meta dinosaur (fourth level) Sea dragon (fourth level) Gargoyal (fith level) Pyramid creature queen (fith level) Sea serpent (sixth level) Leviathan (sixth level) Catapillar monster (seventh level) Kraken (seventh level) Pyramid creature king guard (eight level) Dragon (eight level) Pyramidal clone (final level) Griffin (final level) Hydra (final level) Pyramid creature king (final level) Bosses Naxocertops (first level, unlocked by beating boss battles with a ceratopsian) Cassosaurus (first level, unlocked by beating boss battles with an ankylosaur) Gorgoraptor (first level, unlocked by beating boss battles with a raptor) Hillerosaurus (first level, unlocked by beating boss battles with a stegosaur) Bicasaurus (first level, unlocked by beating boss battles with a sauropod) Cyrasaurus (first level, unlocked by beating boss battles with a hadrosaur) Predacephale (first level, unlocked by beating boss battles with a pachycephalosaur) Kingonychus (first level, unlocked by beating boss battles with a therizinosaur) Notusaurus (first level, unlocked by beating boss battles with a predator along with Archosaurus) Archosaurus (first level, unlocked by beating boss battles with a predator along with Notusaurus) Gorgosaurus (second level) Albertosaurus (second level) Gaioth (resembles a reptilian bull, second level) Torosaurus (third level) Girattron (resembles a winged rattlesnake third level) Utahraptor (fourth level) Hesia (shapeshifts into a sailfish, a whale, a giant tortise and a clone dinosaur, fourth level) Tovrosaurus (fith level) Misasima (resembles a therapod walking version of a giant chameleon, fith level) Dinosaur clone (fith dinosaur) Shadow (resembles a black creature,first time, fith level) Chunkingosaurus (sixth level) Kritosaurus (sixth level) Chialingosaurus (sixth level) Mandschurosaurus (sixth level) Algol (resembles a giant dragonfly, sixth level) Saichania (seventh level) Ampleosaurus (seventh level) Ying and Yang (resemble giant butterflies, seventh level) Stegoceras (eighth level) Segnosaurus (eight level) Ordsidies (resembles a giant monitor, eight level) Vastosaurus (final level) Shadow (second time, final level, dies after rematch) Wardon (resembles a crystallized creature final level, final boss) Challenges #Battle attack #Bowling #Golf #Traps #Arena battle #Battle wave #Basketball rock #Multi dino battle #Battle hunter #Opponent to boss #Sub boss battles #Boss battles Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Ubisoft Category:Sega Category:SEGA Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Wii Games Category:Fighting games Category:"E 10+" Rated Category:Dinosaurs